


Edeleth Futanari One-shots

by Breadtaro



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Bottom Edelgard von Hresvelg, Dom/sub, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Forced Relationship, Futanari, Oral Sex, Rape, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Top My Unit | Byleth, Trans Female Character, Trans My Unit | Byleth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:21:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27785929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breadtaro/pseuds/Breadtaro
Summary: A collection of Edeleth futanari One-shots
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez & Linhardt von Hevring, Dorothea Arnault/Petra Macneary, Edelgard von Hresvelg & My Unit | Byleth, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth, Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 54





	Edeleth Futanari One-shots

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This story contains rape contents. Also, English is not my first language so please forgive me for any grammar mistakes. On that note, you are advised, so please read at your own risk. Other than that, enjoy the story :)

“Ah! Ahh..faster!” The girl commanded. A grunt was heard before the moaning girl’s wish was obliged by her partner. The skin slapping sound echoed throughout the room, along with an increasing volume of the moaning.

“Oh yes...That’s it! Oh Goddess you are so good Byleth!” 

The encouragement was left unanswered by the girl named Byleth, where the latter only let out another grunt as a response and increased her speed. The two continued for a couple more minutes before each of them reached their release. And with a loud sigh and flushed face, the female eyed Byleth dreamily.

“You...are amazing...like the other girls described,” The girl breathlessly said to Byleth, running her slim fingers through the choppy mint hair as a cue for Byleth to start their second round.

Yet once again, Byleth did not reply. The latter instead stared at the other girl with her stoic face and said, “I have to go."

The voice bore no emotions, sending the other girl into distress.

“What? But sweetheart, we were only getting started! Here I’ll turn around, and you can take me from behind, eh?” The girl pleaded and positioned herself into a doggy style, growing a little desperate with the green haired's disinterest to continue their previous activity. The distressed girl waited before she turned around to look over her shoulders.

And much to her disappointment and anger, Byleth was almost done with her dressing process.

“Byleth! Are you even listening to me?! Do you know how many people wishes-“

“I have an appointment. Goodbye Moca”

“It’s Monica”

“Right, apologies. Monica.” Byleth cleared her throat before exiting the room. Not even sparing another glance back at the disbelieved naked girl on the bed.

“What?! We are not done! Get back here Byleth!” Monica’s command reached deaf ears as Byleth was already gone from the room.

“Miss Eisner! How was your evening?” The light blue-haired man that was dressed in a black suit questioned as he opened the door for Byleth.

“Good, Caspar”

“Well that’s great! Man being the CEO of a big company must be tough! But no worries, your trusted driver will take you anywhere. So that is at least one burden off your plate!” Caspar beamed in happiness despite Byleth’s dry response. 

The CEO only nodded as a silent thank you in return as she entered the car.

“Welp, Where are we going boss?” Caspar asked as he settled in the front seat to start the limo. 

“Garreg Mach auction house.” 

“Ohh buying new stuff boss? Gotcha” He grinned, driving the car to the designated location.

“Sure, you can say that,” Byleth mumbled tiredly. The latter then tried to keep herself occupied throughout the ride by going through the process of replying to her emails. Although, Byleth's eyes started to strain a little as a way to alert her to take a small break after a good half an hour. So, with that warning from her body, she submitted and lifted green orbs from the screen to the tinned glass window.

Byleth could not help but scowled when she saw the reflection. Her minty green hair. Her lifeless green piercing eyes. 

How disgusting.

Nothing has changed, just like thousands of years ago. Yes, Byleth, the Enlightened One, has lived for thousands of years after the reunification of Fodlan under the church. Byleth clenched her teeth as she placed her right hand over her heart.

The main object that has always reminded Byleth of who she truly was. A monster, or what they used to call her "The Ashen Demon". She was heartless demon that killed with no remorse and have lived on for years with her sinful actions. The demon that everyone feared and begged for mercy in the hope to be spared as they kneel before her. She was heartless. Metaphorically to the public, but literally to Byleth. The heart never produced a sound, representing the emptiness that she felt throughout her life. An empty vessel that was incapable of feeling emotions, until Byleth met her.

Edelgard. The student with a smile that made Byleth feel like her heart was melting despite its usual coldness. The student that owned those fierce lavender eyes that demanded respect from others yet softened when they looked at her. The student with an unwavering strong voice that led her classmates to multiple victories in the time of chaos. And the only student shouldered all the pain of the team as she tried to maintain endless confidence on the battlefield.

And the student, was her beloved Edelgard.

Byleth’s eyes darkened as she chuckled bitterly to herself. What a fool she was to think that Edelgard was hers to begin with. And the fact that she was the one who took Edelgard’s life. 

She should have realized Edelgard’s bold and undying resolve to disregard the crests system, ending the suffering of many, so people can rise to power based on their merits and not birth. She should have stood by Edelgard and not Rhea.

Rhea. The name left a bitter taste on Byleth’s tongue. She was truly a damn fool to listen to that monster, though the thought made Byleth laughed mentally. Nevermind, who was she to call Rhea a monster when she was called the Ashen Demon anyway? She guessed that they were equally as bad after all. 

“We are here boss,” Caspar announced as he opened the door for Byleth. The latter shifted back to reality and nodded at him as an acknowledgment.

“I will be waiting till you return.” Caspar smiled as he tipped his cap, before leaving the latter alone at the front entrance. 

The CEO inhaled sharply as she stood at the front of the building that she once called home. The home that was now a prison to her.

Garreg Mach. The building was restructured in a couple of places to fit in with society’s standards. However, the building still held its dreading aura like the day Byleth chose to run away from it.

—-

Byleth dreadingly entered Cathedral or now the location where auction will take place after it was renovated a couple years back. The noises of chatter attacked her ears the moment she entered. Some people eyed Byleth in interest as she walked by while other rolled the eyes at her when they saw her. Byleth knew she was popular among the businessmen and businesswomen due to her success and wealth, whether it was in a good or bad way. Though the latter paid no mind as she grabbed the arm rest of one of front seats and sat down. 

She checked her wristwatch before looking around lazily to see if her appointed partner will show up for the night. When she sensed that the person she was looking for was not present, she closed her eyes and waited. And the wait did not last long before a voice interrupted her thoughts again, “Byleth.”  
The dark green haired man greeted her politely. 

“Seteth” Byleth fluttered her eyes open to acknowledged the figure in her usual monotone voice.

The man gave her a small smile before inviting himself into her space. He studied Byleth’s features as he sat down next to her.

“What is it?” Byleth asked, clearly annoyed and uncomfortable with his staring.

“Nothing. Nothing, just glad that you seem to be well.” 

Byleth scoffed at his response and shifted her vision to the stage. Seteth, on the other hand, did not say anything afterward and neither did Byleth. He knew that Byleth did not want to see him or associate herself with the church again as she made that extremely clear to him the day she left. And of course, without an effective leader, the church gradually lost its power and crumbled to the ground to create new room for the next chapter of history to be build on. And the two did not contact each other throughout the years despite knowing each other existences until today. 

“Is it really here?” Byleth questioned Seteth, her hands drumming the side of her chair.

“If my sources are correct. Yes, it should be here today,” he answered calmly as he was fully aware of Byleth’s anxiousness.

Byleth let out a shaky exhale as she covered half of her mouth with the cold hand. Breathe, Byleth told herself. She will finally see it today. The artifact that she has been looking for years.

Edelgard’s crown.

This was the only reason why she agreed to meet up with Seteth after all these years. Byleth wanted that crown back. The latter wished for the crown to be placed in a safe space in order to preserve Edelgard’s glory days as emperor and not just another artifact that will be thrown around by riches.

She cleared her throat and straightened her back when the room went black as lights filled the stage. Her eyes narrowed slightly to pinpoint the single figure on stage as she eyed it with intense concentration. Because no matter what, Byleth was determined to reclaim her emperor back today. 

—-

“Welcome! Ladies and gentlemen! Tonight, we will be seeing many priceless artifacts that will leave you hot on your seats! But please remain seated though!” The announcer joked as laughter filled the room. He continued to joke with a few more comments before he started the auction.

One by one, the different objects started to be bid and sold off to different individuals in the room. And by the time the auction was half done, Byleth asked, “Are you sure it is here today?” 

“Patience, Byleth. My sources are always correct,” Seteth replied in his calm voice as he eyed Byleth.

The latter grunted and bit the inside of her cheeks in annoyance. The latter then continued to watch the auction dis-pleasingly until the announcer said, “...And finally, the last thing that we will present tonight...” 

About damn time, Byleth thought as she took a deep breath as she prepares herself to see the crown that she has desired to obtain for so long.

But what she did not expect was to see a girl on stage.

Byleth’s green orbs widened in shock. Her mouth dried as she witnessed the image that she has been dreaming every night. The image of a girl in white hair and lavender eyes. The small button nose with the most angelic face. 

The image of Edelgard von Hresvleg. 

—-

“Edelgard,” Byleth’s voice cracked as her breathing quickens. The latter quickly looked at Seteth, expecting an answer from the man of wisdom. However, it seems that the man was shocked himself. Not believing what he was seeing in front of his eyes. 

“What is the meaning of this” Byleth harshly whispered at the man before looking back at the girl one more time. Was she in such deep despair to experience hallucinations like this? 

“I... Ahem. Maybe it’s true,” Seteth regained his composure as he eyed the girl on stage like the rest of the audience.

“What? What’s true?!” Byleth hissed. The latter was losing control over her emotions at this point.

How can that girl have those identical eyes to Edelgard? Those same facial features? How?! Byleth grinned her teeth harshly against each other. Was this an enemy in disguise that wishes to seek revenge from her past sins? No that does not make sense, they would have done it long ago...so then why? Why does this girl have everything that Byleth’s desires?

“Reincarnation, Byleth. Rhea has spoken about this topic before. Although it seems that the girl might look like Edelgard, I doubt she is the same person that you wished to see again. I never believed in such a theory, but here we are today...” He elaborated in a low voice as he eyed the CEO worriedly, afraid that Byleth would do something that she will regret later.

“Reincarnation,” Byleth mumbled breathlessly. Her green orbs now shined brightly as she saw a glimpse of hope past by.

“The last thing that we will be selling tonight is this girl! Do not worry. It is totally legal as we have had consent from both parties. Now to give you all some quick descriptions. This girl’s name is Edelgard Hresvleg, 20 years old and a virgin!” The announcer smuggling said the last part to tease the guests. CEO growled silently at the comment, and bit down her tongue as a way to control herself, how dare he talk about Edelgard like that. But causing a scene here does not seems like a good idea either. 

Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Control yourself, Byleth convinced herself. And when Byleth succeeded, she started question about the girl's existence again. Why was that girl’s name Edelgard too? Is she truly a reincarnation of her Edelgard? Why is she being sold off? 

The CEO did not have that much time to process the possible answers to her questions before the room was filled with noises again as audiences talked among themselves. Byleth quickly looked around and saw some disinterested face, intrigued face, and lustful face, especially the nasty men much to Byleth's disgust. And as expected, one of the lustful men raised his board, “200,000!”

“250,000,” another man said.

“300,000” This time, a woman.

“315,000!” A fat man screamed.

Byleth wrinkled her nose in disgust and raised her board, “500,000!” 

Byleth heard a couple of gasps and voices in disbelief after her announcement. The older girl ignored everyone around her and chose to have all of her attention on Edelgard instead. 

The lavender orbs finally met the green ones. The two stared at each other, one with desperation and the other one in disbelief.

Another voice broke the atmosphere a couple of seconds later, “600,000!”

Byleth shifted her eyes to the voice. The man leered at her with a smugness on his face that made her boil in anger. Byleth was usually a very calm person, who was always in control of her emotions under any circumstances, but this was Edelgard on the line here. She can not back down. She can not leave her alone again. She can not.

“6-600,000?! I-Going once! Going-“ The announcer snapped out of his shock and quickly retained his role for the night. 

“650,000!” Byleth quickly interrupted the announcer as the fire in her eyes burned brightly.

“700,000!” The man screamed back, not planning to lose to Byleth. The latter grunted her teeth, sending death glares at the man. Bring it on.

“750,000!”

“775,000!”

The man decreased his bid by 25,000 dollars, she noticed. And at that, Byleth smirked; he was reaching his limit soon. The CEO raised her board one last time and spoke in a confident voice.

“1 billion!” 

The room filled with more gasps as all attention shifted to Byleth. Some people shook their heads in disbelief and others questioned her sanity. Why would someone pay so much for a mistress? 

“B-b-billion- oh...oh! Ahem. One billion going once! One billion going twice! One billion going thrice! Sold to number 22!”

Byleth let out a sigh of relief and gave the confused younger girl on stage a soft smile. Her green eyes trying to convey a silent message,

I won’t let you go this time.

—-

“I would say that what you did was absurd. Yet again, I am in no position to disregard your feelings for Edelgard. Though please do remember to be careful of what you say around her. She might be a reincarnation but- Byleth wait!“ 

“I get it, Seteth. You can leave now,” Byleth snapped at the man. She quickened her steps to leave the concerned man behind. She was so close to finally hold Edelgard in her arms again. So, no Seteth. She can not wait. Byleth can't do it anymore.

The CEO rushed into the room. The thought of buying another human itself left an unpleasant taste in her mouth, but that does not matter right now. The only thing that matters should be and only be Edelgard.

The announcer that previously stood on stage was fast to acknowledge Byleth’s presence when she entered, “Welcome Miss-“

“Eisner”

“Well, Miss Eisner, a pleasure to meet you. Should we sit do-“

“Where is she?” Byleth cut the man off. Not caring the snickered on the man’s face.

“She is getting ready for you, Miss Eisner.”

“I want to see her right now.” The impatient CEO demanded.

“Impatient, aren’t we?” The man chuckled as he wiggles his eyebrows. However, Byleth did not reply and rewarded the man with a poker face. The announcer cleared his throat and dismissed himself, saying that he will go get Edelgard after sensing the tense atmosphere.

Minutes later, the door opened again. 

More footsteps sounds filled the room. The girl named Edelgard held her head down as she walked towards the CEO. But her gaze eventually shifted upwards to meet Byleth's piercing orbs, as the green haired latter inspected the other girl. 

Edelgard was wearing a simple white dress down to the knees. Her straight white hair flowed down her shoulders with no crown or jewelry embedded in them whatsoever compared to the previous Adrestian Emperor. Simple but elegant, the look that Byleth have always loved on Edelgard as she preferred her natural beauty over anything extravagant. 

“Here we are. Meet your owner, Edelgard,” the announcer gestured towards Byleth as he told Edelgard before excusing himself.

The atmosphere tensed as awkwardness invaded Edelgard under the CEO's piercing stares. It did not help that Edelgard was smaller than the other girl, which made her feel even more inferior and little under the gaze. Edelgard was growing nervous as the latter instinctively eyed the floor as if it was the most interesting in the world with hands were clasped in front of her. 

Breathing sounds were the only thing that the smaller girl heard before the wooden floor echoed as Byleth closed the distance between them. The latter's left hand reached for Edelgard's face, caressing them gently. This surprised Edelgard as the smaller girl flinched by the touch, resulting her to back away from Byleth. 

The green-haired girl was slightly hurt by the action, but she showed no signs of it. So, she opted to introduce herself in exchange, considering how Edelgard seemed to be scared of her.

“Hello Edelgard, my name is Byleth Eisner. It’s a pleasure to meet you” She spoke softly as she bowed. The lavender eyes finally looked up at Byleth again. 

Byleth’s heart sank as fear and sadness were filled in those lovely orbs that Byleth used to drown herself in back in the days. What has happened to Edelgard in this life? Did someone hurt her again for her to be this scared? Byleth clenched her teeth slightly at that thought. 

“H-hello,” Edelgard whispered weakly as her voice cracked in the process. The smaller girl then held her hands tightly in front of her chest as if to prepare for any danger. This sight saddens Byleth even more, but the latter was fast to compose herself, “Please do not be afraid. I promise to never hurt you in any way.”

Byleth vowed to Edelgard as she waited for smaller girl to process the information. A pregnant pause passed by before Byleth heard Edelgard again, “Do you...mean it?” She asked doubtfully in return. She smiled softly at the smaller girl as a reassurance. 

“Of course, Edelgard. We will also get to know each other, but it is getting late now. So let’s go home,” Byleth offered as she extended the calloused hand. Edelgard was hesitant at first as she was surprised with the amount of scars on the hand, but eventually offered her hand in return when she deemed that Byleth does not seem to be dangerous at the moment. 

—-

“Thank you for your service Caspar,” Byleth told her driver the moment he opened the door for her and Edelgard. The boy was a little taken back because of how much emotion his boss was showing at that moment. Though of course, being a bright and cheerful young man, he said, “Ah! Of course, boss! It is my pleasure, no need to thank me.”

“This is Edelgard. Please treat her well. If she wishes to go anywhere, please help her do so when I am gone” Byleth introduced her partner to Caspar.

“Ohh, so that is the name of this pretty lady, eh? And yes, madam! Consider it done. I will treat her like a queen, so no worries!” Caspar smiled as he pounded his fist in front of his chest as a declaration of his loyalty.

Edelgard cheeks turned red as the smaller girl gave the boy a shy smile while Caspar continued his rant about how he will also be a great bodyguard for her.

Byleth looked at the scene with endearment, reminiscing the old days where her dear students teased, argued, and laughed around with each other. Although the situation was a little different, with Edelgard being almost unresponsive as she was starting to remind Byleth of Bernadetta’s behavior a little.

“Let’s go home now, Edelgard needs to rest.” Byleth broke the conversation.

“Ah you’re right! In the car we go, ladies” Caspar tipped his hat at the two girls before returning to the driver’s seat.

The drive home was a little awkward, if Byleth had to admit. Edelgard did not speak, only nodding or shaking her head when she was asked a question. The girl tended to play with her snowy hair and stared out the window. Though, despite the lack of conversing, Byleth was still happy as she took that opportunity to admire the beauty in front of her eyes.

She’s a literal replica, Byleth thought. Was this Sothis’s doing? Or was fate playing with her again?

They eventually reached Byleth’s mansion. Edelgard was expecting Caspar to open the car door again, yet she was greeted by another man. His hair was bright orange with piercing green eyes. The man greeted Byleth as he bowed, “Welcome home, my lady. It seems like we have a guest this late evening?”

“Edelgard is not a guest. She will be staying with me from now on, Fed. Please gather the staff so I can also introduce her to them,” Byleth instructed her butler. He seemed to be a bit surprised with the sudden announcement, but he nodded in response. His family has served the Eisner for many generations, so he always believed in Byleth’s decisions and judgments. 

“Very well, and welcome, Lady Edelgard. I will prepare your dinners in a short moment. In the meantime, you can take the bath that I have prepared for you,” Fed dismissed himself. 

Fed was one of Ferdinand’s ancestors, but it seems that the guy bore someone Hubert’s demeanor instead of Ferdinand’s. That was something that the CEO was unsure whether to be happy about or not. 

Her eyes then looked at Edelgard again when they entered the mansion. The smaller girl seemed to be in awed as she scanned the room. The green-haired girl could not help but smile, seeing her look-alike student's reaction. 

“Would you like to take a bath?”

“May I?” Edelgard’s lavender puppy lighted up. It took every power in Byleth to not hug the smaller girl right then and there. But the taller girl controlled herself and nodded.

“T-thank you, Master Eisner,” Edelgard said nervously.

“No need, follow me and I will lead you to the bathroom. I shall tell the maid to prepare you with some clothing in the meantime. After you are done, the maid will guide you to dinner.” 

Edelgard nodded in response and followed the green-haired girl without protest.

—-

Edelgard sighed in content as the hot water migrated up her body. It was nice to finally have a bath after being trapped in that hell hole for a couple of days. And it was all her uncle’s fault. The man literally sold her off to the auction house because his company was in a dire situation, where he needed a lot of money in a short amount of time. Apparently, Edelgard was his remaining option because her other siblings were either off to another country or married off already. 

Edelgard initially protested against the idea, yet her uncle threatened to sell off her youngest sibling if she did not do what he wanted. And Edelgard being a loving sister, could not let that happen. So, she grudgingly accepted his command and expected the worst.

Although Edelgard never thought she would be brought by a super-rich woman. The girl was expecting to be sold off to some lustful man that will keep her as a toy. So, she sure was shocked when the green-haired girl yelled her one billion bid as she still could not believe that anyone would do such a thing. 

And as much as Edelgard hated to admit, her master was handsome. Her green hair was a little messy and choppy, but it accommodated well with her facial features. Moreover, Edelgard somehow felt safe around the Byleth as the taller girl has a protective aura around her. Her cheeks heated up a little those thoughts. Maybe the steam was getting to her body temperature, she reasoned. So with a heavy sigh, the girl exited the bath and dried herself. Shortly afterward, there was a knock on the door.

“Miss Edelgard? May I come in?” A high pitched voice was heard behind the other side of the door. This caused Edelgard to panic a little as she was not used to other people being in the same bathroom with her. She grabbed the closest towel and wrapped it around her body. 

The door prompt opened when Edelgard’s approval was reached. The maid with purplish hair and bright green eyes, greeted Edelgard with a smile. Her tan skin was beautiful, glowing under the steam in the room. The smaller girl would have thought that the maid was a celebrity under a different circumstance.

“Hello Miss Edelgard. My name is Thea, Master Eisner’s maid. She has sent me to give you some clothes," The girl said as she handed her a long red button up shirt with black sleeping shorts.

“Ah, thank you, Thea. I appreciate it” Edelgard took the clothes from the maid quickly, not wanting to bother her any further.

“Aww no problem Edie! Oh- my apologies, I tend to make nicknames for people around here. Keeps the atmosphere fun you know” Thea giggled.

“No-no it’s quite alright. I don’t mind the name” Edelgard spoke softly as she reassured the other girl.

“Oh my, I like you already~. Anyway Edie, I will be right outside when you are done getting dressed...unless you need help getting dressed, then I don’t mind staying” Thea winked at Edelgard as a way to tease the smaller girl.

“No! I mean- thank you b-but I can handle myself.” The flushed Edelgard pushed Thea out gently and shut the door with the maid’s laughter behind it. 

—-

Edelgard was following Thea to the dining room. The smaller girl took her time to admire the decorations in the mansion along the way, noticing that it was filled with a lot of artifacts. It seems like Byleth was an old soul, Edelgard thought.

“Here is the princess, Master Byleth!” Thea dramatically announced their arrival. And at the sound of Thea’s voice, Byleth lifted her head up from her phone. Her eyes once again connected with the lavender ones as she gestured one of her hands to the chair on the opposite side for Edelgard.

The smaller girl followed the cue and situated herself on the chair before Fed served her dinner.

“Did you enjoy the bath?” The green-haired girl questioned. Her eyes never leave the white-haired girl.

“Yes, thank you for the hospitality, Master Byleth” Edelgard might be shy, but she knew manners. 

“That’s good to hear. Well then, let me introduce you to our staff before we have dinner.”

Edelgard shifted her vision towards the four staff standing in the corner of the room. One of them was Caspar, the other two being Thea and Fed, and the last person she did not recognize. The mysterious person had long green hair and seemed a little sleepy. His eyes bore into Edelgard’s lavender ones curiously.

“Everyone, please meet Edelgard. She is a friend of mine that will be staying with us from now on. Please treat her well.” 

“As you wish, my lady.”

“Of course Master, who wouldn’t treat a beautiful lady like Edie nicely?” Thea clapped her hands together as she was overjoyed to have another female companion in the house.

“Got it boss! You can count on me” Caspar grinned.

“Caspar, how many times do I have to tell you to call our lady with a proper title” Fed scolded the boy.

“Yea yea, calm down buddy. Byleth is my boss so I call her boss. Simple”

“You are not getting the point-“

“It’s fine, Fed. Call me whatever you like. Everyone here is like a family to me,” Byleth interrupted the argument. She preferred to keep their relationships as friends and not as a servant to master relationships anyway. Titles mean nothing to her at this point. Moreover, it looks like those two never change with their bickering even with their ancestors. 

“Where did you come from?” The man in green hair finally spoke up for the first time. 

“I-I..” Edelgard stumbled. Should she tell everyone the truth as to why she was sold off? She started to fidget in her seat at the question.

Fortunately, Byleth immediately jumped in as she saw the smaller girl was distressed, “We will talk about it later, Lin.”

“Alright as you wish, Master,” Lin did not press further on the topic, allowing Edelgard to let out a sigh of relief. She was still overwhelmed by what was happening to her, so telling them her life story at the moment seems a bit too much. And it also seems like Byleth got this, which she was thankful for.

Byleth knew that Lin was a curious man as he tends to question a lot of things like how Lindhardt used to do when they were back in school. Though this was not the situation where his curiosity will be helpful, so Byleth quickly changed the topic, “Anyway, Fed is our butler, Thea is our maid, Caspar is our driver, and Lin is our doctor or librarian. And now that our introduction is done. Welcome to our home, Edelgard.”

Byleth smiled softly at the white-haired girl, causing the girl to blush. The older girl’s smile seemed to be taking effect on her body greatly as it heated up to boiling temperature. The shy girl could only nod in response and say, “Thank you Master.” 

“Call me Byleth.” 

“O-okay, Byleth,” Edelgard repeated her name. The smaller girl saw a glimmer of sadness in her master’s green obs before they flicked away within seconds. She did not know what it was, so Edelgard chose not to comment on it. 

—-

Ding.

Byleth stepped out of the elevator to enter her office. Her assistant was hot on her heels as she tried to keep up with Byleth’s walking pace.

“Good morning Miss Eisner. Shall I start reading off your schedule?” Her assistant asked as she shifted through her notepad. Ready to read off all the meetings and events that Byleth had to attend for the day.

“Sure, but before you do that, please do me a favor” Byleth replied in her usual monotone voice.

“A favor?” the assistant stopped in her tracks as she reached her boss’s table. 

“Yes, I would like you to help me find the best flower shop around here” Byleth said as she sat down. The latter picked up her pen and started reading the documents on her desk.

“Well of course, may I ask for what occasion?” The assistant was quick to follow the command as she started browsing through the list of flower shops on her iPad.

“Nothing in particular. Just wanted to get some flowers, that’s all,” Byleth said as she worked through the task at hand. The assistant would be lying if she was not curious as to why her boss was interested in flowers today, but she ultimately decided to not press it further.

“Very well, Miss Eisner. I will provide you a place shortly”

—-

Edelgard sat in the garden as she took a deep breath of the fresh air. She was starting to think that being sold off to Byleth was a blessing. The fact that she was no longer her uncle’s puppet allowed her to finally have some autonomy over her life.

Not to mention how Byleth has been so sweet and caring to her for the past weeks during her stay here, including the staff. Thea tended to tease her a lot, especially after how the maid saw Edelgard stared at Byleth for a long period of time. How rude, Edelgard pouted. 

Edelgard’s face started to heat up at the thought of her master, though. The way the CEO smiled at her before and after she leaves for work. Edelgard smiled at the image as she lifted up the teacup.

“Edelgard?” Byleth suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Startling the poor Edelgard as the girl squeaked, dropping her teacup in the process. Fortunately, none of the hot liquid caught her skin. 

“Are you alright?!” Byleth asked worriedly as she ran towards the smaller girl. Her eyes were filled with concern that caused Edelgard’s heart to flutter. 

“Y-yes, yes. Welcome ho-home Byleth,” Edelgard coughed nervously and averted her eyes downward. Afraid that she wouldn’t be able to talk to Byleth properly if they made eye contact.

“Are you hurt anywhere?” 

“No, I’m fine. Thank you- would you like some tea?” Edelgard changed the topic because smaller girl did not want to concern Byleth further.

“Oh. That would be great, thank you. But here, I have something for you first” Byleth presented her a bouquet of red carnation flowers as well as a box of tea. Bergamot, the box said on the lid.

Edelgard's eyes flickered as she blushed, “It’s for me?”

Byleth smiled at her handsomely as she nodded before handing the bouquet to the other girl. Edelgard held the flowers in her small hands and took a moment to admire how beautiful it was. The bright red color as well as its addicting smell has lured her into thinking that it was the most beautiful thing on Earth.

“It’s beautiful. Thank you so much, Byleth” Edelgard spoke softly. Not noticing the sad look at Byleth’s face. The latter was just like Edelgard. She had to also take a moment to admire the beauty in front of her. 

The beauty that was holding a bouquet of flowers. The red color that shines brightly in her dark tunnel, representing her hope. She was drug that had intoxicated Byleth into thinking that maybe she was a demon that was capable of love from the moment they met. 

Unconsciously Byleth reached her hand out to stroke a strand of hair that was falling down from the younger girl’s face. The act made the lavender eyes shifted upwards, where their eyes immediately met as Byleth retracted her hand.

“ I’m sorry about that- I just-“

“No, no...it is alright. Thank you” Edelgard swiftly stoke the back of her ear to re-enact what Byleth did before saying, “Let’s have some tea? Thea taught me how to brew them this morning.” 

“I would like that very much. Here I think you will like this tea. Maybe we should give it a try” Byleth gave her the Bergamot tea box before sitting down on the chair, facing Edelgard.

Edelgard started to prepare the tea but she was soon distressed as when the ratio of tea to water incorrect. Once again, Byleth came to the rescue.

The CEO guided Edelgard through the process, teaching her step by step with an intense focus. Edelgard never realized that making tea was this difficult as it sure looked easy most of the time. On that note, while Edelgard took mental notes about the given lesson, she also took the opportunity to admire Byleth closeup. 

Her face was sharp yet soft, giving her a handsome yet feminine look. Her eyes were a little piercing, but Edelgard can still see the kindness in them. Her lips were pink-

“Edelgard?” Byleth interrupted the smaller girl’s thoughts. The CEO eyed Edelgard curiously when she was responsive. The white haired girl widened her eyes in shock as she turned her face the other way when caught red handed for staring so blatantly. 

“Yes! You were saying that the temperature needs to be hot but not too hot so the flavor will not be hot!” The panicked Edelgard tried to restate her teacher’s instructions. Although it came out as a bunch of nonsense.

“Well, I was actually saying that it is best to put the tea after the hot water, but you are correct about the temperature part,” Byleth chuckled, and if the latter did notice the incoherent sentence. She did not say anything about it, which Edelgard thanked the Goddess for.

The two eventually settled into their seats once again and taste the tea that they made. “Woah, it tastes amazing!” Edelgard’s lavender eyes widened when she took a sip. Her face lit up like a Christmas tree

Byleth smiled at the younger girl’s reaction and said, “Glad you liked it”

“No, thank you for bringing me this divine tea. I really enjoy spending time with you like this...Oh, I mean, I like my time here. Please don’t think that you have to be here for me to feel happy I-“ 

“I understand, Edelgard. No need to panic. On that note, I’m glad that you have been comfortable here. In fact, I feel the same way when you are here. Would you like to have tea time with me more often?” Byleth offered as Edelgard’s smile became larger.

“Yes, I would love that” Edelgard happily took the offer.

“Then it shall be arranged.” 

Byleth and Edelgard continued their conversation from there. They talked about their favorite things, foods, places and etc., enhancing their friendship bond further. The two were also oblivious of other eyes being on them.

“Let me go Thea. I must tell our lady that she has another meeting within fifteen minutes. Your prevention will only result in her being tardy.” The displeased Fed said as he tried to untangle himself from Thea’s hold.

“Oh please, It is just a meeting. I’m sure there would be plenty more. Missing one isn’t going to hurt. Besides, let me enjoy my tea” Thea rolled her eyes as she smiled like a dork at the couple from afar.

“But you aren’t drinking tea Thea,” Caspar butted in.

“That’s not what she meant Caspar,” Lin yawned before walking away.

“What? Then what does she mea-“ 

“Shhh!” Thea gave Caspar a look that can be translated to excuse-you-I’m-trying-to-listen-here. Fed shook his head in response. The man has given up as he stood there with Thea and a confused Caspar to witness the scene before them.

——

The next four months passed by like a flash for Edelgard. She continued her stay at the Eisner’s mansion, spending her day tending the garden, going out with Caspar for some errands, helping Thea with housework even though the maid ended up shooing her away majority of the time, or read in the library with Lin occasionally staring her down.

She was a little uncomfortable at his staring at first, but he made no move to hurt her, so the smaller girl decided to ignore him. This was due to the fact that she loved the library here. It contained so many books about historical events or politics that she has longed to read ever since she was young. But her uncle had never allowed her to read these stuff, reasoning that a woman should focus her time on learning something useful to please her future husband instead.

Edelgard grunted as she thought about her uncle. Never once had he reached out to her after he sold her off. She also suspected the man of preventing her siblings from talking to her too, considering how she has tried to call them multiple times but failed every time. The white haired girl let out a huff and continued to scan for her next book.

Her finger skimmed from one book cover to the next before coming to a halt. The book in front of her read “How to seduce your wife” on the side. Seduce. Wife. The two words made Edelgard’s face burn red like a tomato. It did not help the small girl when the first image that popped up to her mind was a certain master. 

And as in cue, the girl magically showed up.

“Evening, Edelgard. Find any book that has caught your interest?” Byleth walked up to her. She was wearing her usual formal wear for work minus the blazer. Her sleeves were rolled up halfway to show off her muscular arm, giving Edelgard a harder panic attack then she already was having with the book in front of her.

Edelgard realized that she has not answered the CEO yet, so she quickly picked a random book next to the one that actually caught her interest.

“Yes! This-one” Edelgard laughed nervously. She would have died of embarrassment if Byleth caught her with that book.

“How to dance with your wife?” Byleth chuckled as she read the book’s title. The white-haired girl could not come up with another excuse for the life of her, so she just went with the flow.

“Yup! I have always...wanted to dance!,” the younger girl said as she internally screamed inside. Out of all the books, why this one? Well, at least she should be thankful that it was an appropriate topic.

The embarrassed Edelgard tried to hide her face behind the book, which earned a laugh from Byleth. The girl was a little taken back since this was the first time the older girl has openly laughed in front of her. So, it was not long before the smaller girl joined in with her own laughter.

“Well, I might not be your wife,” Byleth teased the red faced Edelgard, “But,” The latter continued and walked past Edelgard. A soft melody soon filled the silent library with the echoing footsteps of Byleth. The music box was playing, Edelgard noted.

“I can teach you how to dance instead.” The green haired girl smiled as she slightly bowed and extended a hand. And if Edelgard was to tell the others what the scene looked like, she would described the image of the prince asking the princess for a dance like fairy tale stories that Edelgard read when she was little.

Maybe she was a romantic or maybe she was delusional to view Byleth as that prince in the moment. But hell may Edelgard be damned because she accepted the invite within a heartbeat. It was then that Byleth was able to effectively secure Edelgard in her arms, one on the shoulder and the other one intertwined with hers.

One. Two. One. Two. Their foot fell into a rhythm as no words were exchanged between the two occupants in the room besides their footsteps and breathing. Of course, Byleth did most of the guiding, while Edelgard tried to follow as much as she could. 

Byleth's green orbs never left the lavender, maintaining an intense eye contact. Edelgard would have usually been the one to break their eye contact, but she has grown to be comfortable around Byleth enough to not be afraid of her anymore. 

Their breathing matched one another as they could both smell each other’s fragrance. Edelgard inhaled the calm scent of ocean and freshness of Byleth’ while the other girl was intoxicated by the younger girl’s sweet vanilla scent.

Gradually, the song came to a close as their faces also closed in. And just a little closer and their lips would touch-

Dump!

A stack of books was dropped from the floor, causing the two to split away.

“Oh. Sorry, I was trying to be quiet, but it seems that I failed,” Lin explained as he tried to recollect the books that were dropped.

“L-lin” The surprised Byleth coughed to regain her composure. The latter almost forgot that Lin was in charge of the library organization besides being the doctor in the house. 

Lin mentally groaned because he did not like the attention that he was receiving, “Yeah. Sorry, continue whatever you are doing. I’ll leave you to it.”

The man waved his hand before exiting the library with the stack of books. Of course, it was easier said than done as the atmosphere was too awkward now to resume.

“Ahem. Edelgard, I have a meeting to get to. I hope you find more books that interest you in the meantime,” Byleth cleared her throat and averted her eyes elsewhere as the other girl did the same.

“Ahah, yeah, yeah. Um, I hope your meeting goes well” The embarrassed Edelgard clapped her hands together in front of her as she eyed the floor. 

“Thank you. I will go now.” Byleth excused herself.

“Have a safe trip, my teacher,” Edelgard whispered softly. 

The younger girl eventually lifted her head up when she did not sense any movement from the other party. Edelgard’s heart ached the moment she saw Byleth’s face. The latter’s eyes were filled with intense sadness that startled Edelgard a little.

“W-what...did you just say” Byleth whispered weakly. Her voice was cracking as she stared at Edelgard.

“My teacher?... Since you have taught me in the last few months, so I-I’m sorry, I won’t say it again if it makes you feel uncomfortable,” Edelgard apologized. The smaller girl hoped that she had not offended her master.

“No-I...Edelgard I-“ Byleth was left speechless. She has not felt like this in so many years. Finally, the latter let out a sharp exhale and quickly walked out of the library without another word. 

“B-Byleth?!” The confused young girl was now left standing in the room alone. Completely missing the tears that were swelling up in Byleth’s eyes.

—-

Byleth was ignoring her.

All of her attempts to talk to Byleth were fruitless after the library incident last week.

At first, Edelgard thought that it was something that she said. So the young girl profusely apologized to the green-haired latter. The older girl said that it was not Edelgard’s fault, yet she continued to avoid her like a plague. 

Edelgard let out a deep sigh. There was no way she would be able concentrate on reading this book when her mind kept wandering off to her master.

“Sweetie what’s seems to be the problem?” Thea asked, seeing how sad the smaller girl was.

“Byleth is ignoring me” Edelgard mumbled as she looked at Thea with sad puppy eyes.

“Hmmm well, Master Byleth has been acting a little weird for a while now. Well, more weird than usual” Thea giggled before she continued, “...but, I think I know what can cheer her up!”

“Ready?” Edelgard’s mood went from sad to hopeful in a matter of seconds. Thea grinned in response. The maid told her to wait and went through the cabinets in the room. 

Ah hah! The maid cheered to herself before handing her a magazine.

“How will this cheer her up?” The white-haired girl was now confused at the maid’s solutions. Thea smirked, which went unnoticed by Edelgard.

The maid took the magazine back and flipped through a couple of pages. She eventually came to a stop and showed the smaller girl what her real solution was.

“Lingeries?!” Edelgard’s face turned bright red. Her heart started to beat wildly at the idea of wearing this in front of Byleth.

“Yes dear! Master Byleth loves these, trust me darling” Thea winked and grinned mischievously that once again went unnoticed by the flushed girl.

“B-b-but isn’t it for-“

“Seducing? Oh no, honey. Lingeries are made to make women look more beautiful” Thea explained as she tried to convince Edelgard. The maid was not exactly lying to the other girl since the lingeries were indeed made to make women feel sexier. Granted, she did purposely left out when the item should be worn.

And Edelgard being an oblivious and inexperienced girl as she was sheltered her entire life, was quite convinced. Sure, she learned how to do chores and the basics of what are expected of a wife, but not exactly the intimate part of the role. Edelgard has always tried her best to avoid those topics as they make her dread of the future. The smaller girl had her doubts about Thea’s claim, yet the girl could also not help but to believe in Thea. So, Edelgard's shaky hands slowly took the magazine from Thea’s hand and inspected the clothing further.

Bingo. Thea gave herself a mental pad on the back.

Ring ring.

“Oh let me get that. Be right back!” Thea went to take the phone, leaving the red-faced Edelgard alone.

Edelgard swallowed as she inspected the image further. There were so many options. There was a pink one, a blue one, a yellow one, and her eyes stopped on the red one. The red piece was probably the sexiest one out of all the bunch. It barely covers the model’s boobs as well as her private part. Edelgard stared at it as she contemplated whether this was a good idea like Thea claimed. And talk about the devil, Thea came back soon after.

“Edie seems like I have to run some emergency errands. Mind looking after the house for me? Fed and Caspar are out buying some stuff too. And Lin...well, I don’t know what he’s doing, so I’ll have to count on you?” The maid pleaded with her hands, clapped in front of her.

“It’s no problem Thea. Please have a safe travel” Edelgard agreed before the maid scrambled out of the house in a hurry. 

Edelgard shyly went back to browsing the lingerie after the maid left. Flipping back and forth between the pages to see what styles would appeal to Byleth. Though her activity was interrupted by the sound of the doorbell.

“Coming!” Did Thea forget her keys? No, it couldn’t be, since that latter would have screamed at the door to get Edelgard’s attention by now. Then who could possibly be at the door?

Edelgard pushed the door open after she grabbed the cold doorknob. The latter was soon greeted by a woman with orange hair. Her pale skin was accompanied by a bunch of shiny jewels as they glimmered under the sunlight. The sight almost blinded Edelgard’s eyes under the shinning sun.

“Hello, are you looking for someone?” the white-haired girl managed to ask as she tried to adjust her vision. Thought Edelgard was then pushed aside by the woman.

“Where is Byleth?” The rude woman asked as she scanned the room in displeasure.

“S-she’s still at work” Edelgard explained as she grabbed the door to not fall over. Was this woman one of Byleth’s relatives? She needed to find out whether she let a complete stranger in the house, “May I ask who you are?”

“Me? Oh, you must be a new maid around here. Well, no matter, I’m Monica. Byleth’s lover honey” Monica tried to talk to her in a sweet voice, but the smaller girl can sense the venom in her words miles away.

Edelgard’s heart immediately sank at the response. Lover? Byleth never mentioned having any, but the latter was never obligated to tell Edelgard about her private love life anyway. The smaller girl let out a disappointed sigh. Of course, Byleth would have a lover. She was rich, sweet, and good looking. Edelgard chuckled sadly. She should have known better. 

“I’m sorry, Miss Monica. Master Byleth is currently out at the moment. You can come back to see her later” Edelgard said in a sad voice.

“Hmm true. Also, you don’t look like a maid here. What’s your name?” Monica said as she blew her nails, not paying any attention to Edelgard.

“Edelgard” She mumbled.

“Oh you’re that slave that Byleth brought for one billion! Ugh, God, you should be thankful. Byleth is such a sweetheart to buy a low peasant like you” Monica laughed, leaving the other girl speechless.

A slave. Edelgard has never thought of it that way. Byleth has always been so kind to her that she never felt like a slave at all. In fact, she felt the opposite, like a princess around the CEO. Edelgard cleared her throat to compose herself and averted her lavender eyes onto the floor.

“Ugh whatever. I’ll come back later when she’s home. Now move slave, it’s not like you can make Byleth feel great like I do! Ahahah!” Monica flicked her hair at Edelgard and made her exit when she saw how the white haired girl went completely silent. Edelgard then let out another swallow breath as her weak fingers pushed the door close. 

Drip.

Droplets of water hit the floor after another as Edelgard’s tears freed itself from her eyes. Monica’s right. Edelgard was suppose to be a slave and Byleth was suppose to be her master. What was the point of Byleth spending a lot of money on her when all she has been doing was take advantage of Byleth’s kindness? She was brought to serve Byleth, yet she has been so useless. 

Maybe this was the reason why Byleth was ignoring her. The CEO must be getting bored with her because she has been so useless. 

The thought made Edelgard feel extremely shameful of herself. The smaller girl cried as she sat by the door while a figure let out a heavy sigh in the corner.

“Goddess why do I always have to witness the worst scenes on Earth...” Lin grumbled before he turned his back and walked away.

—-

Tick tock. Tick tock.

The clock in her office room moved. Byleth looked at it and sighed for the nth time. She dropped her pen and massaged her forehead. 

Edelgard has not attempted to talk to her the moment she got home today. It was a little odd considering how the latter kept trying to do so. Yet it was also ridiculous that Byleth even felt this way when she was the one avoiding the smaller girl. Her lazy eyes looked at the laptop on her desk again as she let out a loud sigh. 

My teacher. Those two words that have haunted her for years. And to hear it coming out of the reincarnated Edelgard sent her in complete panic mode. 

Damn it, keep yourself together Byleth. This isn’t fair to Edelgard, She scolded herself. Byleth huffed when the door opened as the latter was expecting it to be Fed. The man was keen on the idea of giving her more paperwork. 

So, one of Byleth’s eyebrows immediately raised when she saw someone else. The latter cleared her throat as Edelgard offered her a small smile that did not reach her eyes when she entered. The smaller girl was wearing a bathrobe, so the older woman assumed that the girl just finished her bath. Was there an issue in the bathroom? Or a rat? Edelgard was scared to rats. But she decided that was a stretch since this was not the Edelgard that she knew.

“Edelgard.” Byleth greeted the younger girl.

“Byleth” Edelgard greeted back softly.

Another awkward moment passed by when the two stared at each other in silence. Byleth ended up being the first one to break the eye contact and clear her throat again, a habit of hers that Byleth developed over the year when she was nervous.

“Do you need anything?” Byleth picked up her pen and pretended to read the documents in front of her. This action saddened Edelgard, though the girl did not give up and made her way towards Byleth. 

It was not until Edelgard was next to Byleth that the older girl realized their close proximity. Edelgard too this opportunity to free her skin from the white bathrobe that she was wearing. And ever so slowly, the remainder of the clothing met the floor, leaving the almost naked Edelgard form in front of the CEO. 

Edelgard stood before Byleth in the red lingerie. The clothing barely covered her breast and private area, sending Byleth into complete body dysfunction mode. The latter's mouth dropped as she stared at Edelgard. Lusts started to build up in her green orbs as the white-haired girl straddled her lap.

“E-Edelgard! What a-are you doing?!” Byleth cried as she grabbed onto the chair armrests, not wanting to touch Edelgard inappropriately. 

“Byleth” Edelgard whispered against one of her ears, holding Byleth’s face with her hands. Edelgard's hot breaths invaded her master’s face in the process as her ran slim fingers down the master’s neck. Caressing it with feathery touches prior to the substituting it with her soft pink lips.

“Hah...El-“Byleth moaned softly, growing too weak to protest back. Byleth's body was on fire as she forced her eyes shut to enjoy the moment. This was the final catalyst to trigger the awakening call for her member, who was clearly approving the act considering how there was now hardened bulge in her pants.

Edelgard slowly continued her journey down, unbuttoning her master’s dress shirt. Liberating Byleth's skin from the cloth as Edelgard rewarded them with kisses. Next, her left hand caressed Byleth’s prominent abs while her right hand made its way down to touch the bulge. Creating circular motions around it before stoking it up and down to aroused it further. 

Edelgard has heard of her master’s conditions from Fed. It surprised her at first, but it did not bother her after that at all. 

Byleth hissed and moaned loudly when her member was showered with love. Her neck was titled to the side to allow Edelgard access to it. The smaller girl's took the cue and assaulted her neck, leaving a hickey behind. 

Edelgard licked the wound one last time and whispered, "I'll help you relax master" and relocated both of her hands on Byleth’s belt.

Her hands swiftly pulled her zipper down, whispering her mater's name breathlessly along the way. Byleth groaned in response and grabbed Edelgard's chin to smashed their lips together. 

The kiss was rough and fast before Byleth bit down Edelgard's lower lip before taking the opportunity to attack her mouth. Byleth's tongue intertwined with smaller girl's, addicted to Edelgard's taste. However, due to the lost of oxygen, the two were forced to break away from each other. 

The flushed Edelgard swallowed the saliva down and went back to her previous task. She dropped down onto her knees after removing herself from Byleth’s lap. Edelgard's grabbed onto her pants and her boxer tightly before pulling it off in one go.

Byleth’s penis broke free as it stood hard and proud in front of Edelgard’s face. The smaller girl gulped before the latter hesitantly licked the tip of her master’s member. This earned a loud sigh from Byleth, which Edelgard assumed it was an encouragement to continue. And the latter got her confirmation when the master started to stroke her snowy hair.

Edelgard eventually sucked faster, slowly taking her master's member inch by inch into the mouth. Bobbing her head up and down in the hope to pleasing Byleth.

Moaning sounds filled the room as Byleth watched Edelgard with lustful eyes. The CEO stared at the beautiful curves of the white-haired girl that was showed through her red lingerie. Byleth bit her lips when her vision landed on the voluptuous breast. It did not help that the breast bounced along with her member when Edelgard sucked her dry.

Byleth lost it. 

The master started to hump her hips into Edelgard's mouth to pleasure herself further. The green haired girl's lips started to bleed with how hard she was biting down on it. Byleth closed her eyes and leaned back against her chair- No. She can not do this. This wasn’t right. 

The master tried to stabilize her breathing and gather all her remaining strength and pushed Edelgard back by the shoulders. 

The force did not push the smaller girl too far, but it was enough to put a distance between the two. The smaller girls' eyes immediately widened in shock as her confused face met Byleth’s stern ones.

“Stop.” 

“I-Is it not good? Please- let me try again” Edelgard’s hands started to stoke Byleth’s member since Edelgard thought that she was not taking Byleth well enough by the mouth.

“No. I said stop.” Byleth commanded the girl, causing the other smaller girl to flinch. Edelgard’s face dropped as tears started to fill the lavender eyes. I have failed to make Byleth happy again. She was useless like Monica implied, Edelgard thought.

And seeing Edelgard's tears swell up, Byleth instantly dropped onto her knees. The latter's right hand cradled Edelgard’s head over her shoulder while the other held her tightly into an embrace.

“I’m sorry, but this isn’t right Edelgard” Byleth whispered as she listened the other girl’s sobbing. 

“A-Am I that useless to ah you” Edelgard choked on her tears, “...that much?” Her small fingers gripped onto the CEO’s back. Her crying was now muffled by Byleth’s shoulder.

“No no. Never think that. I cherish you a lot Edelgard” Her grip on the small girl tightened.

“T-then why?” Edelgard whimpered. All she wanted was to please Byleth by offering her body, since it was the only thing that she had.

“I was being a jerk. I’m sorry for being so cold for the last few days. I’m so sorry that I made you feel this way, Edelgard. You don’t have to do this” Byleth apologized the moment she realized why the smaller girl was acting this way. She was trying to offer her body as an apology to Byleth for the blame that was not her fault.

How pathetic, Byleth thought. The latter was a fool to ignore Edelgard’s feelings just thousands of years ago. It seems like nothing has changed, she thought bitterly. Maybe nothing changed. She’s still hurting Edelgard, the person that she loved the most in this cruel world.

She didn’t deserve Edelgard’s kindness, which was why she tried to avoid her. Not wanting to taint the girl with her blood-soaked hands. These dirty hands of hers shouldn’t be holding this pure angel in her arms like this.

But Byleth was acting selfishly again as latter held the smaller girl more tightly. Byleth loathed herself when greed took over every time she saw Edelgard. The desire to claim the younger girl as hers was too much that the latter had no choice but to run away, afraid that she will hurt Edelgard again.

“I wanted to help you relax...to please you...you have helped me so much” The white-haired girl’s words were muffled against her shoulder. Edelgard was too weak to lift her head up to look at the other girl in the eyes. It also did not help that Byleth’s shoulder smelled so good and felt as warm, offering a sense of security.

“You did well then, but you don’t have to do this next time ok? Just talk to me. Don’t force yourself like that” Byleth smoothed the girl as the latter stroked her snowy hair. 

“What kind of master- tells their servant- to do whatever they want?” Edelgard hiccuped and weakly chuckled. The other latter grinned at the tease and whispered,

“This one”

The older girl lifted Edelgard off the ground after putting on her bathrobe and made herself presentable again. As the smaller girl’s hands draped around Byleth's neck and with her head on Byleth's shoulder. They offered each other a small smile before Byleth placed a gentle kiss on the forehead.

“Let’s get you back to your room”

—-  
Lin reported to Byleth about Monica’s visit the next day when the master questioned her staff if anything has happened while she was gone. Byleth groaned mentally when Lin explained the situation to her in detail. She stormed out of the house not long after, mumbling about how she would end Monica’s career and something about how dare she insulted her Edelgard.

By the time Byleth came home, the master was in an extremely sour mood. Thea laughed at her master’s protectiveness until Byleth narrowed her eyes at her. Her master gave her a look; you were the one who introduced the lingerie to Edelgard, weren’t you? 

Thea avoided speaking to Byleth for the rest of that week.

Byleth and Edelgard also had a small talk. The older girl explained how she does not have a lover, much to Edelgard’s relief, but the smaller girl did not show any signs of excitement besides a nod. Byleth admitted that she did sleep with Monica, although mainly because Monica’s father was one of the big business partners that she can not be on bad terms with at the moment. So, she had to please his daughter, but the latter said that it won’t be the case anymore. 

Edelgard felt remorse over the fact, but Byleth just waved her hands and said, “I was going to end the contract with him anyway,” and never mentioned it again.

After the situation was cleared, Byleth started talking to Edelgard more. The two grew closer within the next five months as she and her master spent almost all of their free time together, where Edelgard would sometimes go on trips or parties with Byleth.

With that said, Edelgard was now sitting in the dressing store as she watched Thea squealed over another dress. Hmm, this one is too long, let’s show some skin. The next one was too short, well we wouldn’t want too many people drooling over you now, darling. The third one was too flashy. The fourth one was too plain. The fifth one was when Edelgard lost all hope that she would go home.

“Aww don’t make that face now Edie. We will get the right one soon! Don’t you want to impress Master Byleth?” Thea winked as she continued to scan through the dresses in the store.

Thea has been hyped all morning the moment Edelgard told her that Byleth wanted her to attend a charity event that the CEO was holding. The maid did not even let her finish the explanation before she dragged Edelgard off to Caspar and demanded the boy to drive them to the nearest mall.

And by the nearest mall, Thea meant the most expensive one. Thea said that Byleth wouldn’t even notice that a chunk of her money was missing, so they don’t have to worry about the money part. Just pick a dress, honey, she said.

“Thea, as much as I appreciate your help. I think a normal dress would be fine...not a 30,000 dollars dress” The smaller girl gulped as she looked at the price. This was too expensive.

“Sweetheart, a pretty lady needs a pretty dress. No excuses” Thea’s eyes twinkled as she took out the next dress. She smiled in approval before shoving it towards Edelgard, “Now try this on! Ta-ta, go on now! We still have to buy your heels and makeup.” 

Thea shooed Edelgard into the fitting room. The smaller girl then hesitantly looked at the dress and sighed for the nth time. Of course, she wanted to look good for the Byleth, but isn’t this too much? A couple of minutes later, Edelgard exited the room with the dress that Thea gave. 

The red dress was “simple” like Edelgard asked, as it did not bore any fancy jewelry on it. Although it was also elegant at the same time. The dress was long enough to cover one of her legs while leaving the other one half exposed. This allowed her to show off her milky thigh. The fabric was also strapless as it hugged her body to show off all her shoulders and womanly curves.

The white-haired girl then heard a couple of gasps from other customers and a high pitched scream from Thea. 

“Oh. My. Goddess! Edie!!” The maid’s reaction caused Edelgard to blush madly. She was still not used to having a lot of attention to her.

“You look fantastic Miss,” one of the employees said in awe.

“Thank you,” Edelgard chuckled awkwardly. 

“Ugh I should like- get an award for being such a good stylist” Thea said as she gave herself a pad in the back while handling the debit card to indicate that they would take this dress.

“You flatter me too much” 

“Nonsense! Now let’s move on to your heels and make-up!” Thea chirped and dragged Edelgard to their next destination.

—-  


“You seem awfully excited boss” Caspar grinned. The boy could not help but smile along with his boss.

“Is that so?” Byleth let out a small chuckle.

“Oh yeah. You have been smiling ever since I picked you up from work! Seems you are excited about tonight’s event” 

Byleth didn’t say anything but the boy was correct. The latter was excited to go to the charity event that she’s holding tonight. Not because of the event itself, but having Edelgard as her partner thrilled her. Byleth also wondered what the younger girl would be wearing tonight. 

Byleth trusted Thea with her sense of fashion as that strong genes have been passed through generations from her ancestor Dorothea. Not to mention the boldness genes that Thea got from Petra too. 

She used to envy the couple so much. The latter witnessed how her two students fell in love to the day where they welcomed their firstborn. She wondered how happy they must have been to have a child of their own. The thought of having a child with Edelgard has always lingered on her mind since then. 

What would their child look like? Would they have Edelgard’s eyes or Byleth’s? Byleth thought sadly about her undying regret.

“Ayo we’re here boss. I’ll tell Fed to guide Edelgard out” Caspar said before exiting the car. Byleth nodded as she took a deep breath, anticipating what Edelgard will look like tonight.

The door was prompted open in a matter of minutes after the boy left. She was initially greeted by Fed’s figure. The man was gesturing his hand as a guide to the lady behind him. The moment he stepped out of the way, Byleth was breathless.

Edelgard slowly entered the car as she thanked the butler during the process. She then greeted Byleth with a soft smile and sat on the opposite side of the limo.

Byleth was silently gawking at the other girl because beautiful was an understatement to describe the angel in front of her. 

The red dress was adorned on her body while her red lips matched perfectly. Her hair was tied back into a low bun, leaving only a few strands of hair upfront that were connected with her bangs. As Edelgard’s bare neck and shoulders were exposed for the world to see. 

“H-hi” Byleth let out a low whisper. She was still in awe to say anything else. While Byleth's reaction made Edelgard feel warm on the inside as the heat from inside of the smaller girl's body took over her outer skin. 

She tended to be uncomfortable under people’s stares, but Byleth was different. It is the only gaze that she would gladly welcome. 

“Hello, Byleth. You look great tonight” Edelgard wasn’t lying. Byleth was always in some sort of suit for her work. However, she looks extra good today in a black suit over a red vest. There was a black-tie underneath it too, Edelgard noted. 

It seems like Thea matched the two by making them wear the color red. Byleth smiled at the though as she made a mental note to thank the maid later.

“Are you excited about the event Miss Hresvleg?” Byleth snapped out of the staring and asked with a hint of playfulness.

“Well yes, I believe so. Considering I have a handsome lady by my side for the whole night” Edelgard’s reply triggered a laugh from the other party in the car. Two can play this game.

“Is that so? Then may I ask who was lucky enough to take care of a beautiful lady like you for the night?” 

Edelgard blushed at the mention of Byleth calling her beautiful. She bit down her lips slightly to hide her smile.

“Oh just a woman named Byleth Eisner. I heard that she was crazy enough to spend a billion dollar on a stranger. Maybe she will spend another billion on me too” Edelgard giggled.

The direct dissing comment caused Byleth to snicker. She did not take offense to it, and chuckled instead. Her relationship with Edelgard’s has come a long way after all. Considering how shy the smaller girl used to be as she barely talked when they first met. Now the two can joke openly like this, making Byleth feel proud of their development like a teacher all over again.

The car came to an eventual halt in front of the building. Byleth took this opportunity to exit the door first before lending a hand for Edelgard. In which the girl gladly took it. The older girl then offered her arm as Edelgard grasped onto it for support. 

The couple made their way into the big lobby. The smell of perfumes and beer hit their noses as the crowd mingled among themselves. Edelgard was stuck to Byleth like a glue, afraid that she would get lost. A couple of people came up to greet Byleth and Edelgard. Although the green-haired girl did all the talking while the smaller girl listened. 

The conversations were mainly about politics, plans, or business offers. Topics that Edelgard had some interest in, but she opted to not say anything in case she accidentally offended one of Byleth’s future business partners.

“Sorry about this Edelgard. People tend to talk to me after the party, usually not before as this,” Byleth sighed.

“It’s alright. It’s great to see how many people want to work with you. You must be one hell of a business partner” Edelgard chuckled.

“More like they want to use me against their enemies. But I’ll take your theory instead” Byleth chuckled too.

“Well-“ 

“Why hello Edelgard!” A familiar voice broke their conversation. Edelgard can recognize that venomous voice anywhere.

“Uncle.”

The man walked up to Edelgard with a huge smile on his face. The white-haired girl was positive that the smile was just for show.

“Hello to you as well, Miss Eisner. It is a pleasure to be invited to this party. Oh, where are my manners, I’m Arundel Volkhard, and this here is my niece” He said as he gestured himself towards Edelgard.

“Hello, Mr. Volkhard.” Byleth spoke sternly as she eyed Edelgard worriedly. The man looked very similar to Edelgard’s uncle back then. Maybe fate was giving her another chance to ruin this man’s life, like how he ruined her beloved student. “And thank you for coming. May I help you with anything?” 

“Oh no I wouldn’t dare. I was surprised that my niece is with you, so I decided to come by and say hello. And by the look of how happy you two are, maybe I’ll marry her off to you so we will soon be in-laws!” Arundel laughed as he stroked his beard.

Byleth’s eyes narrowed as she inspected the man. The audacity to say such a thing when he was the one who sold Edelgard away for money. Byleth found this out when he asked Fed to investigate why Edelgard was sold off.

“It is true that your niece is a lovely lady, yet with all due respect, Mr. Volkhard. You will not get to decide whom Edelgard gets to marry” Byleth replied in her monotone business voice.

His laughter dropped right after the comment. He soon, too, narrowed his eyes. While Edelgard let out a smile, incredibly happy that Byleth stood up for her when no one was brave enough to do so in the past.

“Hmph, Well, yes, that is true. I am merely suggesting, but the decision will ultimately be hers. Right Edelgard?” He spat back. 

“Well, of course uncle. I am my own person after all” Edelgard wasn’t going to back down after Byleth helped her like that. The Hresvelg girl and Volkhard man had a stare off before her uncle scoffed and excused himself.

“Well then. I have other partners to talk to, so if you will excuse me” 

Byleth patted Edelgard's back and gave her a reassuring smile. The CEO told the smaller girl that she did not invite him at all and how maybe man actually invited himself here. Edelgard nodded and apologized for her uncle’s remarks. Byleth shook her head and reassured Edelgard that she used to deal with these types of people anyway. 

The party continued as Byleth talked to more business partners. Eventually, the latter told Edelgard to get some food or fresh air while she deals with these people. Hesitantly, Edelgard agreed and went to the balcony to get some air.

The night had very few stars, but the city light made up for it. The colorful bright light of the buildings were breathtaking. 

“It’s so beautiful” Edelgard mumbled to herself.

“That’s correct” Another voice joined her empty side. The voice belonged to a man in red hair with handsome features. Edelgard was willing to bet that his smile had made a lot of girls fall for him. 

“Ah, sorry for interrupting. My name is Sylvain the V. A pleasure to meet you, my lady” He took the liberty to take one of her hands and kissed it. Edelgard knew that it was just a curtsy, but she could not help but feel that she was betraying Byleth in a way.

“Nice to meet you too” 

“And what is your name, my beautiful lady? Shall I accompany you on this lonely night?” The Sylvian smirked.

“I’m Edelgard. I’m actually only taking a breather since my partner is occupied at the moment” She replied politely.

“How rude of them to leave you alone then. If I were your partner, I would not take my eyes off of you for any second” He flicked his hair. 

This guy is irritating, Edelgard concluded. She did not want to cause a scene, so the white-haired girl gave him a forced smile. Though it seemed that it sent the wrong message as he took it as a cue to pull her towards him.

Edelgard let out a squeak as she saw how close the man’s face to hers was.

“But hey, forget them, you can have my attention all night long starting now” Sylvain tried to whisper seductively to her. Running his cold fingers over her exposed thighs in the process.

Edelgard gasped and mustered all the strength to push the man off her, yet his hold was too tight for her to break free. 

“Let me go!” Edelgard struggled.

“Oh come on, sweetie. We can have a- “A punch landed on the red-haired man’s face. The force of the punch was so strong that it caused the man to fall back in the opposite direction.

“When a lady tells you to stop. You stop.” Byleth’s voice reached her ears. Edelgard let out a sigh of relief and ran to Byleth’s side. The latter then secured Edelgard in her arms.

“M-Miss Eisner?” The man was in shock.

“You must be Sylvian the V, one of The Lion’s men, correct? If you wish for me not to speak ill of your behavior towards my lady tonight. Leave.” Byleth’s spoke in a stern, monotone voice. Her voice was so cold that scared Edelgard a little. It was a voice full of power.

“Yes- I’m sorry for the trouble, Misses” Sylvain the V got himself off the ground and bowed deeply towards the two before he ran off.

“Thank you Byleth.” Edelgard exhaled, feeling like she was able to breathe again.

“It’s fine. Stay close to me now.” Byleth said shortly. The lavender eyes tried to meet with the green ones, but it was to no avail. They were avoiding hers.

So Edelgard obliged and stuck close to Byleth for the rest of the night. Never leaving the older girl’s side. The latter also did not speak with Edelgard after the the incident. Instead, the CEO opted to drink a lot of alcohol, which caused Edelgard to worry greatly as she witness how Byleth chugged the glasses down like they were water. Did she do something wrong again? 

By the time the party ended as the crowd dispersed, Byleth and Edelgard finally made it back to the car with Caspar waiting.

“Woah boss. You ok there?” The boy asked as he ran up to help Edelgard balance the drunken Byleth. His boss was already out as a light.

“She drank a lot. I tried to stop her, but she persisted.” Edelgard explained sadly.

“Well that’s a first for ya. She’s never drunk. I guess she got a little too excited?” The easygoing driver reasoned. Edelgard wished that was the case, but it seemed that there’s more to the issue.

The drive home was quick and quiet compared to their trip to the event. Fed was also there to help Byleth into her room. He offered to stay and help his master for the night, but Edelgard said that she would do so instead. The smaller girl felt guilty that she was unable to stop Byleth, resulting in the latter being in this condition.

“Alright, Miss Edelgard. If you need anything, please call us on the house phone. This room was made soundproof, so yelling will not be heard” Fed explained as he prepared some new clothes for Byleth. He has already changed her into new clothes for bedtime.

“I will keep that in mind. Thank you for your help” She dismissed Fed before the smaller girl wiped the sweats off Byleth’s forehead with a towel.

Her face is burning. Maybe I should go get some cold water, Edelgard thought.

Byleth’s hand immediately caught Edelgard’s hand when she was getting ready to leave for some cold water.

“Please don’t leave me” Byleth whimpered softly. Her eyes were filled with sadness, along with a hint of moisture in them. 

“I’m not Byleth. I’m just going to get some water ok?” She reassured the girl but got ready to leave again. However, Byleth grabbed her hand and yanked Edelgard back, causing her to fall on top of Byleth. 

“NO!” Byleth yelled desperately.

“B-Byleth?”

“I won’t let you leave again! I have waited too long for this” The latter cried.

“Ok. Ok, I won’t go. But I still need to get up and call Fed to prepare you some cold water to lower your temperature alright?” Edelgard stroked her hair to smooth the girl down, thought the plan backfired.

“Who’s Fed?” Byleth questioned angrily. “What is he to you? Do you love him or something?!”

“What? No-“Edelgard tried to reply, but Byleth did not listen. The green-haired CEO flipped their position as Edelgard was slammed onto the bed. The smaller girl's hands were pinned on top of her head.

Byleth’s breathing quickened as the alcohol smell reached Edelgard’s face, causing her to wrinkle her nose. The white haired girl then tried to break free from Byleth’s iron grip, “Byleth let go!”

“Does he not know that I’m your master?” Byleth snapped angrily before she assaulted Edelgard’s neck.

The green haired girl's canines punctured Edelgard's porcelain skin, causing her to cry out in pain. The smaller girl then tried to push her master away, but the older girl would not budge. Instead, Byleth ignored Edelgard as she took off her belt and tied it around Edelgard’s hands to restrict any movements.

“Then I will show him by marking you mine” The drunk Byleth hissed as her hands ripped open Edelgard’s red dress. The lavender eyes widen in horror at the incredible strength. Edelgard swallowed before pleading again, “By-Byleth...Please-Ah!!” 

The girl was unable to complete her sentence when Byleth took one of the nipples into her mouth after ripping the bra off too. Her master's tongue swirled and sucked the nipple to milk any sweetness from the breast. As her other hand assaulted the other breast with the calloused thumb, evoking Edelgard to moan loudly for her master. 

“By...leth” Edelgard breathlessly cried. 

“Mine” Byleth growled.

After the latter was done playing with Edelgard's breast. Byleth moved one of her hands to rip the panties away. Her fingers cupped Edelgard’s private part before entering them. Edelgard choked back a cry as the latter tried to free herself from the belt. The white haired girl had to gathered all her strength in order push Byleth back by the shoulders. And due to Byleth's drunkenness, the strength to withstand the force was fatal as Edelgard succeeded her mission. Where the female made a run for the door right after.

Unfortunately, She wasn’t fast enough. 

The drunken Byleth grabbed by the waist and threw her on to the bed again. Air was withdrawn from Edelgard’s face as it was now facing the mattress. And her breathing was muffled by the pillows.

“Where do you think you’re going? Did I say you can leave?!” Byleth yelled at her. Edelgard let out a cry when Byleth held her face from behind as her master bit her earlobes from behind. Byleth also shoved her fingers into Edelgard’s mouth and commanded, “Suck” 

Edelgard shook her head as a protest, angering the older girl more. So, the latter shoved her fingers in further, causing the smaller girl to choke. 

“Suck” Byleth hissed into her ear. This time Edelgard obliged to the command. She licked and sucked the older girl’s fingers thoroughly to coat them with saliva. And when her master was satisfied, she finally let Edelgard go and cooed, “Good girl.”

Edelgard coughed and gasped for air when she was released. The younger girl turned her head to look over her shoulders and pleaded through the choking, “Please Byleth...ugh...this isn’t you”

Tears were starting to build on her hot and red face. This was not the kind and gentle woman that Edelgard knew. Byleth would never do anything like this. She needed to find her Byleth again. 

So, Edelgard’s lavender searched for those green orbs that she has grown to love so much over the past few months. But all she saw was lust instead. Her master's green eyes were no longer a bright green as it was taken over by a dark green, staring down hungrily at her. 

The female did not have time to say anything else because Edelgard’s mouth immediately went dry and breathless the moment pain started penetrate her body from behind.

“You are my good girl. My. Good. Girl" Byleth said between each of her thrusts, "Only mine! Goddess El, I love you. I love you so much El. ” Byleth hissed as she continuously slammed her cock into Edelgard. As Byleth's hands groped Edelgard's breast from behind while her canines claimed Edelgard’s shoulder.

“Ahh! By-leth” Edelgard cried as her eyes grew blurry from hot tears streaming down her beautiful face. Her loud moans filled the room, along with Byleth growls and grunts. The latter then held the smaller girl’s sides to hold it in place to meet with her hard thrusts. 

It hurts so much, Edelgard cried mentally. The latter was unable to voice her pain as she was too weak at the moment, so the only thing Edelgard was capable of doing was to try to suck as much air as possible to prepare herself for the next thrust. The female also tried to grind her teeth together to endure the pain, but it yielded no results.

Edelgard mustered the remaining of her strength and pleaded Byleth again, “Ple-Please slow- I can’t- I can’t- “

However, Byleth did not listen and continued her fast and hard thrusting. Her master sighed in content when her hard penis was squeezed by Edelgard’s wall. 

“Oh! El- El! You’re so warm-tight...Gah!” Byleth groaned as she fastened her pace, bringing her penis out to the tip before slamming into her student again. 

While Edelgard whimpered as her grip on the mattress turned white. Her mouth opened as it tried to gasp for air again. Byleth was so big that Edelgard was afraid that it would break her body at this point. The powerless girl could only close her eyes and waited for the pain to cease.

And with one more hard thrust from Byleth's member, Edelgard let out a breathless Ahh and arched her back to ride out her first orgasm. Meanwhile, Byleth continued to mercilessly pound into her.

“I love you so much El.El...My El” Byleth kept repeating her name. The older girl moved her hands under Edelgard’s shoulders to use them as anchors. So every time she thrusted forward, Edelgard’s body would be pulled back to meet her. 

So with that, Edelgard’s body was forced to work in a fast rhythm to satisfy the demon’s lusts. Blood started dripping out from Edelgard, but the beast was too intoxicated to notice. 

The pain was starting to numb Edelgard, so the girl also did not notice the blood she was releasing. The latter could only lay in her bed with her head faced sideways to breathe. She remained almost motionless, where her body only moved due to Byleth's thrust. And the white haired girl had to reach her release a couple of times before Byleth finally reached her own ecstasy. Her master's penis shot ropes after ropes of white semen into Edelgard’s womb, filling her to the brim. And with that, Byleth finally slowed down the thrusting as she pushed the remaining seeds in Edelgard, mixing it with some of the blood in the process. 

Byleth gave herself the last push before pulling her flaccid penis out as her green eyes gradually dropped, and fall onto the curled up Edelgard below her.

——

Byleth wrinkled her nose as the morning light hit her face. Her green eyes met the sun’s burning glare as a warning that it was morning. The latter let out a sigh and pushed herself up. 

God, her head was hurting like crazy. Byleth had to use her hands to keep her body up. Catching something soft and silky in her hand in the process. Confusion took over the latter as she tried adjusting her eye vision before it widened in horror. Her breathing quickens when she saw Edelgard on the opposite side of the bed with her body curled up. Though what scared Byleth the most was the fact that the girl had scratches all over her body.

And blood.

No.

Byleth breathing began to shake. Her heart accelerated.

There’s a pool of blood near Edelgard’s bottom and on her member.

No. No.

Byleth’s hand shook as she saw how Edelgard was still tied up with her belt. The latter shook her head slowly. The tears started to roll down her face as she witnessed the crime scene that she caused. 

She hurted Edelgard. A vow that Byleth promised herself to never break. 

Byleth's now loud sobbing woke Edelgard up. The smaller girl's lavender eyes weakly met Byleth’s crying figure. 

“Byleth...” Her hoarse voice called the sad girl, though it went unnoticed. So, Edelgard weakly pushed her body up and reached for Byleth. This finally got the older girl’s attention as she looked at Edelgard in horror and helplessness. 

“No...please-” Byleth choked on her tears and backed away from the touch. “I don’t wa-nt to hurt you again!” 

“Shhh... it’s okay Byleth” Edelgard whispered as she reached out again.

“No Edelgard! It’s not okay I- I raped you!” Byleth cried.

“Byleth. Shhh it’s okay. Come here” Edelgard waved Byleth to move towards her because her body was too sore to move.

“Edelgard...I” Byleth sobbed but hesitantly moved forward. The smaller girl took Byleth’s head then hugged it.

“You were drunk” Edelgard whispered sadly as Byleth shook her head in response.

“That’s not an excuse El-“Byleth choked on her spit.

“It’s the past now” Edelgard stroked the girl’s hair. “Plus I don’t mind having my first with you Byleth. Just not the way I wanted, though,”

Byleth looked up at the soft lavender eyes. More tears started to swell up in Byleth's eyes as she weeps. Byleth didn’t deserve this. After all the crimes she had done during her lifetime. She does not deserve Edelgard at all.

So, Byleth cried and cried in Edelgard’s arms for a period of time. While the white-haired girl whispered soft reassurance that it will be alright. It warmed her heart to think that Byleth owned up to her responsibly. Of course, what Byleth did was unforgivable, but Edelgard did not regret it. She loved Byleth, after all. Granted, she was hoping their first time to be more gentle and romantic, but what’s done is done.

Byleth sniffed as she rested her head against Edelgard’s chest before the older girl cleared her throat softly and looked at Edelgard again.

“Edelgard, you shouldn’t come near me in the future. I’m a demon-“ 

“No, do not say that. Do you hear me Byleth Eisner?” Edelgard spoke in a stern voice. She let out a sigh and said, “Byleth, you have been nothing but kind to me. As I mentioned previously, I do not mind having my first with you. I just wished it was under better circumstances...but I do not regret it. Understand?” 

“El...” Byleth whispered as she lifted her head back up.

“Now I have a question for you, what do you mean when you say that you have waited so long whenever I tried leave?” Edelgard crossed her arms with an eyebrow raised. 

“I guess I can not hide it from you any longer. You deserve the truth” Byleth sniffed back her tears. She started to explain everything to the smaller girl. Why she brought her. How she has lived for thousands of years and how lonely she was. How much she regretted not standing by her old Edelgard’s side. 

“...you mean there was another me?” Edelgard asked in disbelief. This sounded too surreal. The girl was trying to comprehend and understand the information as much as possible at the moment.

“Yes. You reminded me greatly of her.”

“I see... Did you love her?” Edelgard asked softly. Byleth gave her a sad smile and nodded. “So the reason why you have been treating me so nicely is because I look like her?” Edelgard’s soft voice changed into a broken one.

Byleth wanted to deny the thought, but it was the truth. So she could only close her eyes and nodded once again. 

Edelgard went silent.

“But that was the past. The Edelgard that I love today is only you. Whether you are a Reincarnation of her, I will still love you regardless.” Byleth confessed.

No movement.

So this was it, Byleth thought. This was how Edelgard was going to leave her again. It looks like Byleth would never be able to live her dream of having a family with Edelgard. She should have known better to have such a foolish wish.

Say it Edelgard, Byleth sighed mentally. Say that you can not accept this and move on, Byleth whispered in her mind.

“I love you too” Edelgard broke the tense atmosphere for what felt like years to Byleth. Her hands reached out to cup Byleth’s face prior to placing a kiss on her forehead. “It will take me sometimes to get used to everything. I can not hate you. I can’t imagine my life without you Byleth”

“Edelgard” The green haired girl whispered in disbelief as the other girl straddled Byleth’s lab. 

“Does anyone else knows this besides me?”

“Everyone in the mansion does. They are all ancestors of the previous students back in my era. They have been with me through multiple generations” Byleth explained.

“So you have outlived everyone single one of them.” Edelgard mumbled sadly.

“Yeah. Death is inevitable for regular humans after all, but there are a couple of others that are similar to me, though I don’t like associating with them.” Byleth chuckled darkly.

“I see. Then that means you will outlive me someday again” Edelgard ran her fingers through Byleth’s hair.

“Yes...unless”

“Unless?”

“Y-you will be the mother of my children” Byleth blushed at the confession. Her master was too embarrassed to meet her eyes. 

“Mother of your Children?” Edelgard laughed softly.

“You see, I’m “blessed” with the power of the Goddess called Sothis. So I am one of the Goddess's children. So, that means that anyone who carries any of my children or being my children will be immortal. In other words, carry my DNA” Byleth explained.

“Wait, so all your one night stands like Monica will be immortal?” Edelgard snickered. 

“No! I used protection you know,” Byleth pouted.

“I see, so I was the only one hm?” Edelgard teased. 

“Yeah. I’m sorry. Didn’t really give you much of a choice did I” Byleth let out a nervous chuckle.

“Talk about choices. Why did you drink so much last night?” Edelgard questioned with her eyes narrowed.

“I-I was jealous…” Byleth admitted shyly.

This caused Edelgard to raise her eyebrow, “Jealous?"

“There were so many men looking at you. I did not like it one bit, especially after Sylvain did that to you-” Byleth bit her lips to stop herself from talking.

"My gosh, so that was it? I thought you hated me or something!" Edelgard laughed at Byleth’s before kissing her forehead again and said, “Alright, I get it now. You are forgiven then.”

The two eyed each other before sharing a soft and gentle kiss. It was not harsh and rough like their other one, but it was filled with love and care. The two smiled with their forehead pressed against each other when they broke away. 

At that moment, Edelgard’s snowy white hair shined brightly when the sunlight cast down on her. It created a glow that made Edelgard look like she was an angel sent from Heaven. Byleth was left awed at the image as she could only sit there and admire her Goddess.

Though her moment was cut short when Edelgard giggled, “...Byleth, are you hard again?” as she felt the other girl’s member harden. 

Byleth blushed bright red at the comment. The shy CEO tried to hide her face in Edelgard’s chest, causing the other girl to laugh out loud.

Soon laughter filled the room as the two shared their happy moments through another lovemaking session that morning. And about nine months from that day, the two welcomed their firstborn into the family.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment and tell me what you think of the story! I can not promise a regular update, but when I do update, you guys will know the plot from beginning to end since I do not like cliffhangers. See you next time :)


End file.
